


2019 Kinktober Oneshots

by luner101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom John Watson, Butt Plugs, Crossover, Dirty Talk, In Public, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sherlock, Top Tony Stark, Voice Kink, long/short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luner101/pseuds/luner101
Summary: Harry Potter is in a "relationship" with Tony Stark as in they'll meet at crowded clubs or bars everyonce in a while with a different challenge...





	1. Kinktober 1st-Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really say if any of my stuff is good cause I personally think all of my shit is cringy...small warning, I'm pretty sure that the Kinktober thing I have is wrong but I don't care so like, whatever?

My phone chimed, _You here?_ The text read it was from Tony, _Yes_. I sighed as I stood across the street from a Club in which there was a long line, Tony had told me that I just had to go up and say my name and I'd be let in. While I was happy to not stand in line it was always awkward to pass them all, they always gave me these looks... I hated this, why was I here again? Oh yeah, hot dude and hot! If Hermione knew she'd be so disappointed.

I could already hear the music from across the street and it only grew louder the closer I was. I went up to the bouncer, "Um, I'm Harry Potter?" no matter how many times I have done this with Tony it was still weird and awkward. The bouncer nodded letting me in and I could feel the jealous glares on the back of my head. I swiftly went up to the bar, we would always meet there it had become an unspoken rule whenever we lost the other or were meeting up like this, "Harry!" a familiar voice yelled over the music, looking over I saw Tony Stark wearing his sunglasses.

"You do know that those are meant for the sun right? Isn't it hard to see?" Tony snickered, "You say that every time, and the answers the same I do know and no it's not." I scoffed, "I just always find that hard to believe with the darkroom and flashing bright lights," he was a muggle after all, "It's already hard to see without tinted glasses." I chastised as Tony bought our drinks. When we both sat down waiting for our drinks his hand crept up the inside of my leg, he leaned over, "I've made something special for you," a shiver went down my spine, god I loved his voice. A small moan escaped my mouth, "I have a VIP room for us so that I can set it up and go dancing for a bit." his hand gripped tightly to a spot right next to my hardening cock.

"What's the challenge?" I whispered breathlessly, it was barely heard over the music, "You can't cum." I stiffened and Tony chuckled, we both knew I'd fail I was horrible at that, "I can't..." I said shakily though the idea definitely was turning me on, "Sorry green eyes, it's my turn to pick the challenge tonight." 

The bartender had finally come with our drinks and we both downed the shots Tony ordered before he quickly led me to the room with currently shut blinds. Tony threw the door shut, locked it, and pushed me onto the couch, "Pants and underwear down, I'm gonna give you your gift." I whined when my cock hit the cold air, my pants, and underwear down to my feet. I was standing in front of the couch leaning over so my hands clutched the backrest of the couch, legs spread as far as they could go. I heard Tony walk up behind me and felt him run his warm hands on my bare ass before giving it a harsh smack. I pushed back into the smack with a loud moan and Tony chuckled, "Look how hungry you are for it whore, you don't even know what IT is!" I wiggled my ass a bit with a pleading noise coming from my throat. I heard the click of a cap of lube opening, I've become accustomed to the sound and moaned, "Patience beautiful, I need to prepare you a bit."

He kissed my neck finding the sweet spot and gently ground into my ass, I huffed feeling his bulge up against my hole, "Please..." I pleaded but he backed up, "Later slut, we still have our little challenge."

Tony pulled me into a hot and wet kiss as he slipped a finger inside of me, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and he swallowed my moans when he instantly stroked my prostate. He smirked into my mouth as I slammed my hips back, "Be still." he ordered and I did, I wasn't about to disobey to be punished later. While I enjoyed the punishments immensely I wanted to at least try and win, I'm just stubborn like that. Even if he did make this challenge practically impossible for me, one of the things we both knew about me was that it's incredibly easy to make me cum multiple times. It was, sadly, one of Stark's favorite thing to play off of.

His movement was agonizingly slow as he prepared and stretched me, he'd lightly stroke my prostate and keep me on edge not doing anything to push me over and just leaving me hanging there, "I'm gonna put it in." was the quick warning before Tony pushed what felt like a bullet right against my prostate and I felt a vibration and came with a scream, "Lost already?" I whined when I felt it go up higher, "No, not fare." I pushed out squirming slightly, I yelped after a few smacks to my ass, "I said stay still, maybe I'll give you another chance if you beg me Green Eyes." I huffed and looked over my shoulder at Tony, "Please Tony, I'll do anything. Just one more try? You know how hard it is for me and you cheated. Please?" I moaned when the vibrations went up in power, "If I wanted I could punish you by leaving with this bullet stuck inside you, I made it myself and the connection can go quite far. Wanna know what happens if you try to take it out?" I nodded shakily, "It gives a nice shock to your prostate." he clicked a button on the remote and I screamed seeing white but Stark's hand was around my cock stopping me from cumming, "Please, please, please." I repeated almost not hearing him, "I can also shock you too though, but I'll humor you and give you one last chance."

I felt the vibrations go back to the first setting, "I made it so the setting goes really high too, you're going to love this." I groaned in annoyance, "Only you'd use your stupidly intelligent brain to make... this." I gestured to the remote in his hand, "How much did it cost you to make that anyway?" he didn't answer and only smirked before walking out the door to the dance floor, "Let's mingle, I wanna see you hold a conversation while trying not to cum."

Giving Tony a quick kiss I went into the crowd, I danced with a few women though I wasn't really interested and they would have been a turn-off but the vibrating thing against my damn prostate definitely fixed that. I shivered when the setting rose a bit as I went towards a blonde man who was a bit larger than me with brown eyes. He watched as I walked over with a cocky smirk which I had returned with a seductive one of my own, "Hey beautiful, wanna get something to drink?" I shook my head, "I was thinking we could maybe dance for a bit?" the man hummed in acceptance and I found myself being pulled into the middle of the dancing, grinding bodies. Left and right were people grinding one another and making out, I saw a few hands in or on top of others pants though I ignored it.

"What's your name darling?" he asked placing his arms o my hips from behind me while I lifted mine up behind my head and on his kneck, "Harry, you?" His lips brushed against the back of my kneck as he lighty nipped at it, I moaned, "Liam," He ground his hard-on into my arse and I whined as I felt Stark give a very light shock, "Sensitive?" I was anting as he ground himself against me and nipped at my kneck, Stark slowly rose the setting and I kept glancing in his direction. A hand brushed the front of my pants and I bucked against it, "You want something baby?" Yes, I wanted something but my will to not lose kind of contradicted what I wanted.

I was determined to make Liam behind me cum at this rate, maybe he would leave or I would have an excuse to go off without Tony trying to get at me with another damn shock. 

Slowly I led Liam into a dark booth in the corner and sat in his lap, "Wanna make you feel good." I whispered into his ear, he moaned as I brought my hand down to the zipper of his pants and opened it up. I sat there in Liam's lap jerking him off, his hands had been up my shirt roaming my body and a few times he has brought his hand down to the front of my pants. This dude was more concerned about his release which would have made me a bit peeved if we were under different circumstances though right now I was a bit relieved especially with all the crap Tony was doing with that dam bullet of his, it was literally his mission to give me pleaser since Liam wouldn't. At this point I was worried that I'd cum on the bullet alone, Tony would never let that go. 

"Fuck, yes. Gonna cum." he groaned, I hide my head in his shoulder as I rolled my eyes at him. Tony was better and sexier.

Swiping my thumb over his tip he came and I moaned quietly feeling a strong shock to my prostate but I was able to hold it, it was hard with the strong vibrations on my sensitive prostate but I brought my hand down and squeezed my cock a bit painfully just enough to hold me together. By the time I got t the booth Stark was in he had given me two small shocks to my prostate, "C-can we go now? I moaned as I sat next to him leaning on his shoulder, "I socialized as you wanted, I even made someone cum." I whined but Tony only looked at me with a smirk, "After this, we can."

My brow furrowed, "After what-" Tony brought me in to a heated kiss, his right hand taking my wrist and holding them together in front of me while his hand went to the small remote, my eyes rolled to the back of my head when a long sweat shock went through my prostate and the vibrations were set extremely high and I came hard. As I came Tony leaned my head on his shoulder, "That's it baby, it's okay to let go. You'll do better for me next time right?" I couldn't say anything and just panted leaning against him as he pets me. Abruptly his grip on my hair tightened as he made me look at him, "You failed the simplest order, I said. Don't. Cum." his smirk was sadistic but so hot as it shot volts through my spent cock.

"If you wanna cum so badly then you can, you can cum as much as you want tonight." Tony helped me up as I was still affected by the itence orgasm, "Happy's right outside, we're gonna go to my tower and on the way, I'm gonna make you cum over ad over agi since you want to so badly." I could only moan as he put me in the car, the window to the front of the limo wa shut and tinted and I knew from past... experience that Happy couldn't hear us or see us back here unless Tony wanted him to. I yelped feeling pul me over his lap, belly down, and bring my hands to my lower back, "Keep those there, I don't want those moved unless I say so." his hand smacked my ass and I moaned deeply pushing back against it, "Please..." there was another large shock to my prostate and I came, "Please what?" he asked watching me writhe on his lap and sent another quick and hard slap to my backside, "T-take it out." I said between pants as the vibrations assaulted my overstimulated prostate, there was another shock and instead of cumming again my cock chose to start hardening instead.

"Wouldn't be much of punishment then would it."

Tony began spanking my ass repeatedly and I moaned as they became harsher and harsher, the remote in Tony's other hand bringing the setting up and down while continuously shocking me. I had cum mutiles times and tears streamed down my face, my ass both the inside and outside heard and o did my cock having cum so many times and i was on an all-time high, "You good Green Eyes?" he said massaging my ass and spreading the cheeks every once in a while to brush his thumb over the pink puckered hole. I nodded unresponsive giving a small content moan when he poked the tip of his thump inside of me, "So good for me, you want to be filled don't you." he purred and I pushed my ass back into his hand.

Tony brought his fingers to my mouth and I sucked them in tiredly, I licked and sucked around the fingers and gave a small moan as he pulled them out of my mouth. 

Leaning down he used a hand to tilt my face up and softly kiss me as he slowly entered two wet fingers right at the start, I moaned softly as he slipped out the bullet before stretching me and very lightly brushing my prostate once in a while, it was a nice change from the constant assault and abuse to the sensitive organ, "You like that?" my response was a hum and a wiggle of my hips, "When we get to the tower I'm gonna carry you up to our room and slip right inside of you, would you like that?" another deep moan.

Tony clicked a button, "Happy, how long till we're there?" there was a pause, "Just a few minutes sir." was the response and then there was quiet except for my small moans and the sound of Tony stretching me having reached four fingers. A pleasant shiver ran through my body when I realized he wasn't joking about easily sipping inside of me, Feel that? Your stretching so well for me."

The car started to slow to a stop, we were probably inside the parking garage underneath Stark's home again next to the elevator and once he slipped my pants back on he made tre to his promise by picking up my limp body and bringing me into the elevator. As we made our way up and to the room we shared a slow and heated kiss and I moaned lightly still quite out of it and up in space, my mind clouded with pleasure. The elevator chimed and the doors opened, Tony carried me to his room and laid me gently onto his bed. Tony gently removed both our clothes and I moaned when he brushed his hand over my still red and lightly stinging ass cheeks, "You've been so good Harry, you ready for me?" he reached for the lube on the bedside table and lubed up his dick and slowly pressed into me. I wrapped my arms over his shoulder groaning, not from pain as there was no stretch after the car ride but from pure pleasure. Tony stopped and kissed my neck softly, "Please, want to feel you moving inside me." he chuckled but listens to my request and began to slowly move inside me deliberately barely brushing my prostate or not at all. I started panting sitting right on the edge but not having the stimulation to fall off as Tony started speeding up still staying away from my prostate.

"Please, please, please..."

"Please what?"

"W-wanna cum, please Tony!"

Tony rammed into my prostate and all I could see was white as I dug my nails into Tony's back, after a couple more thrust Tony came inside me.


	2. Kinktober 2nd-Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas haven't been in a relationship for long but Dean found out that Castiel had a thing for his voice. What would Dean do with such information?

Dean had been waiting for the exact moment to carry out his plan, earlier he had to go through a long talk about strange things happening around the bunker. Dean knew what these things were but he wasn't about to tell his brother that it was from his heated and kinky sex with his angel. Many times Dean found things that made Cas lose control and not being too dangerous Dean kept doing it. Dean's sex life with Cas had started out sexual and unable to stop it became... more. 

Cas was currently in the shower and with the sill of a seasoned hunter Dean quietly shut and locked the door before taking off his clothing and slipping in behind his angle, "Hi beautiful." he whispered in a low gruff voice. Dean had known about Cas's kink for his voice for only a bit but long enough for him to plan something to do with it. Cas had tensed at first when Dean came behind him in the shower but hearing his voice made him relax instantly, Cas gave a soft moan, "What's wrong Cas? Does my angel want something?" Cas rolled his hips back into Dean's hard on sotting it between his cheeks before bucking backbit rubbing it between.

"You fucking slut." knowing Cas liked it a bit ruff he pushed him against the tiled wall, "Did I tell you to do that? No, I asked what you wanted." Cas gave a pitiful whine, his hard cock pushed against the coul tile, a huge contrast from the warm water he was just in. Dean brought his hand down pushing at the plugin his angel's ass, "Good boy, you kept it in." he purred into Cas's ear, he gave it a smack jostling it, "At least you can do something right." he growled deeply and Cas moaned impossibly hard from Deans voice and ruff treatment. Dean yanked the large plug from Cas's ass abruptly making him scream and mourn the loss of the full feeling it gave him. Dean stuck two fingers from each hand inside Castiel and pulled him apart, Cas's mouth was open in a silent O and Dean squatted real quick to look inside before spitting inside and blowing a cool jet of air.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," Cas said desperate to be filled with his lover's thick and filling dick. Dean abruptly rammed himself into his partner, "Fuck." Dean moaned as Cas shook on his cock, Cas was on cloud nine after being given what he wanted but Dean only pulled in and out slowly, "You know, I had quite the day today. Sam kept talking about the... things happening around us, like how there was a huge thunderstorm yesterday but there were no clouds or lightning? I believe that was after a cream pied your ass and made you walk around with Sam and I with just a small plug that barely stopped from everything flowing out only to use you again later and made you scoop everything out and suck what's left off your fingers before I left you with just a vibrator to cum on." Cas was panting hard at the slow pace and Dean, his voice and the memory almost making him cum with the quick jab to his prostate only to be denied.

Dean's hand was tightly holding the base of Cas's cock pre-cum leaking in rivulets, "No, I'm going to cum inside of you and you're just gonna cum on my voice and the feeling of being filled by my cock alone. The perfect punishment a slutish angel like you deserves, don't you agree?" Cas gave a lowed mix between a moan and whine though he nodded, "Good." Dean spead up his thrusts going hard on Cas's prostate only to hod the base of his cock with a sadistic smirk, "You like that? You like th pleasure I give you, you like how I'm torturing you with it?"

Cas could only moan, nod, and pant wantingly as Dean fucked him. Slowly Dean came down from his high and let him and Cas slide to the floor of the shower, Cas in his lap impaled on his cock with his hand resting on the angel's stomach giving nothing except the feeling of fullness as promised, "Hands up and behind my head angel, don't want you touching yourself."

Cas obeyed as always.

"You like this don't you, whore?" Cas was shaking with need, he was so close even going as far as to roll his hips, just to gain a painful pinch to the inside of his thigh. Cas only whined, "Dean, I can't."

"Yes you can baby, cum fro me beautiful." and Cas came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 3rd prompt will be public, so maybe like something at a restaurant or public bathroom or something cause those are the things I get off the top of my head... The pairing I was thinking of was maybe Sherlock/John, I could think up a good idea for that.


	3. Kinktober 3rd-Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes, who had been dating John Watson for about a year now, decided to take is love on a date. John doesn't know that the true purpose of this date was for a... social experiment.

Sherlock and John stood in front of a large beautiful restaurant, "This is so nice Sherlock, thank you." John said with an approving smile that made Sherlock smirk, "Shall we?" The two took each other's hands before going inside and being seated. The waitress was a nice young lady and after eyeing John sh took their orders for drinks wanting to stay a bit longer, "What would you like to drink sir?" She asked John leaning over the table puffing up her chest, "Water please." he said ignoring the woman, "I would like some tea." Sherlock said getting her attention. John was sat right next to Sherlock, he insisted and grabbed his hand as a warning not to be rude.

"Sure," she said blankly before leaving, obviously annoyed. Sherlock trailed his long fingers to the inside of John's thigh, "W-what are you doing?" John said flustered, Sherlock leaned in, smirking, "What do you think my dear Watson?" he was already hardening, "We cant, Sherlock w-were in public..." Sherlock's hand cupped John's member, "Yet you've hardened faster than or usual... escapades."

John turnned his head away blushing a bit in shame though Sherlock felt him twitch, "How naughty John, allowing that woman to flirt with what's mine," his hand tightened its grip, "should take you right here in front of them all." John was lightly panting as Sherlock rubbed him through his jeans, John brought his hand up to cling onto Sherlock's arm, "Someone'll see, they'll find out and we'll be removed." he gasped when Sherlock snuck his hand inside Johns pants, "Then I guess your gonna half to be quiet then." It was fascinating to Sherlock how turned on John was becoming, though he was quite worried about getting caught. 

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress was back, "Yes, I'll have the pasta salad and chicken, he'll have the spaghetti." John wasn't currently able to order, his face was in Sherlock's shoulder so he ordered for both of them.

Sherlock chuckled as the waitress left the scene and John gave a muffled moan into his shoulder, "Stop, I-'m gonna cum." he said as Sherlock sped up his hand, "Don't, not yet." Sherlock had stopped and they waited for their food to be delivered. Not over 20 minutes later was the lady back setting their food in front of them before speeding off after a glare from Sherlock. Once done Sherlock called for the check paid and dragged John out but instead of hailing a taxi he pulled John down an alleyway behind the buildings before pushing him up against the wall. Sherlock preceded to kiss John who was even more turnned on though he was still ever so cautious, "Sherlock, this is even worse than the restaurant..." he trailed off after seeing Sherlock get down on his knees and removed his pants and underwear.

"Fuck." John hiss when Sherlock took him into his mouth, he wasn't going to deny how much of a turn on this all had been though it did make him anxious, not to mention how unsanitary it all was. One of the things John as thinking of was how many things he could catch just by doing him, he was a doctor after all. Luckily, Sherlock's performance was able to push that to the far back of his mind.

John came, "Not complaining now, huh?" Sherlock mocked and John could only glare, "Let's go, when we get home this is going to look like nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 4th will be Bukkake, I was thinking maybe another Harry Potter thing? Like maybe Harry/George/Fred or switch Harry with Draco?

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it would probably be bad! Next chapter for Oct 2nd will be Dirty Talk which I'm super frickin bad at so like beware.


End file.
